1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of golf swing practice aids, especially those for practicing squareness of the address stance and proper arm position in the swing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Golf swing practice aids are disclosed in prior patents, but they often lack simplicity or convenience, do not provide optimum guidance, and/or are distracting or unnatural to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,523 (Boldt) shows a Golfer's Training Device for guiding every aspect of a golfers swing and stance. It includes a helmet for head positioning, a platform for weight shift monitoring, and a golf club guide arm. The present invention allows the golfer to focus on posture and arm position without physical constraints.